Santa Claus Of Doom and Zim's Christmas
by Invader Nicole
Summary: I suck at summaries but these are 2 short zodes in one,please read >.


This is a 2 in 1 zode cause since these are really short zodes I thoght i would put them together. I need to write longer zodes one of these days. anyway just a few things to point out and say. well this (or these,whatever .) are my 2nd and 3rd zodes so please don't laugh at their stupidity,please review and no flamers. I know i spelled skool wrong but that's how i spell it in zz's. thanks now on with the zode thing. ^_^  
  
(first zode) Santa Claus Of Doom *At Skool*  
  
Ms.Bitters: And the snow will reign upon our doomed heads and that is why snow is dangerous.  
  
Zim: Good thing I brought the glue.  
  
*Bell Rings*  
  
Ms.Bitters: Now get out of here! And don't forget to leave something for Santa and he will leave you misreable childen something,hopefully a muzzle.  
  
Dib: I bet Zim doesn't even know who Santa is.  
  
Santa: Of course I do,he was a grear human-pig thing.  
  
*At Zim's Lab*  
  
Zim: Computer,tell me information on this Santa thing.  
  
Computer: Santa Claus is a man that comes down a chimney and into your house to put presents under the christmas tree on the night of Decemder 24th.He has the power of immortallity.  
  
Zim: I can't let any human into my secret base,the mission would be jeperdized (pro. spelled wrong) I will capture this Santa Claus thing and he will be used for hideous experiments and I will harness the power of immortallity so that none of the Dib-pig's plans will work against for I, Zim, will not die!!! Gir!!!  
  
Gir: Yes master?  
  
Zim: Help me to think of a plan to capture this Santa beast.  
  
Gir: Santa won't come cause you don't have a chimney plus he only gives presents to good little people.  
  
Zim: Well than why is he coming here? I'm not good,wait I've got a plan, an ingeneous one.  
  
*That Night*  
  
(Zim is on the couch pretending to be asleep,then Santa opens the door to Zim's house since he doesn't have a chimney)  
  
Santa: Ho-Ho-Ho, let's see, the person who lives here is Zim. He's been naughty but since he just moved here and has only 2 friends (Gir and Keef) I guess I'll leave him a present. What's this? (picks up a messy and mispelled note next to the milk and cookies that says) : Dear Santa, 4 x-mas I wood like a buncha tacos,piggies,and lots a pizza! thanx  
  
-Zim  
  
Zim: (in his mind) I know who wrote that,GIR!!!  
  
Santa: (see's Gir on floor,strange he didn't scream when Santa came) Aww...........what a cute little doggy,on my list it says you've been good.  
  
Gir: Yay!  
  
Santa: Here you go (gives some of the cookies and milk and a piggy toy, just when Santa is about to leave Zim pushes a button which locks all the windows and doors) What the? (then all of a sudden a trap door falls beneath Santa and he falls into a cage into the lower level of the house)  
  
Zim: get used to it, your gonna be here for quite a while.  
  
Gir: Aww...........can't we let him go?  
  
Zim: Nooo!!!!!  
  
Santa: I'll see to it that your on the naughty list for life!  
  
(then they hear a rumbling noise and all of a sudden Santa's reindeer break down the door to Zim's lab and they free Santa by chewing the cage bars off O.O that's the last itme I feed Santa's reindeer egg nog)  
  
Zim: They're all crazy!!!  
  
Santa: Thank you my reindeer (then Rudolph blasts a laser from his nose to the wall making a hole,don't ask me how he did that,he just did ^.^ ) Now away we are back to the North Pole. (Than they leave through the hole,one thing,they're going back to the North Pole so the reindeer can rest)  
  
Zim: Great! All that work and we didn't get any information!!!  
  
Gir: Master, look what i got from Santa, I got a piggy with a sticky tag (the tag is the one you get on stuffed animals that says made in China or Taiwan, machine washable only ^_^)  
  
Zim: Let me see that,it says: Sants Claus 24 Snowflake Drive, X-mas,NP, 12-24 (A/N: I made it up,don't laugh!)  
  
Zim: Gir we shall go there and get Santa!  
  
Gir: Yay!  
  
Zim: But we will have to travel at night as to not be seen.  
  
Gir: but it's already night.  
  
Zim: So it is, your rite, then let's go!  
  
(After much flying they finally get to the North Pole)  
  
Zim: We're here (makes a hole in Santa's workshop wall with lasers from the Voot Runner) All rite Santa, your coming with me, I can't let anyone knowing about my secret base.  
  
Santa: But I left your present under your tree.  
  
Zim: what present?  
  
Gir:Here master, I brought your present that Santa brought you cause I thought you might want it.  
  
(Zim tears open his present to find a telescope and *drum roll* Minimoose! I know that's not how he really got it but I couldn't leave him outta my zode now could I? )  
  
Zim: I found out that your old one was broken (Planet Jackers) and I thought you could use a new pet.  
  
Minimoose: squeek (is it just me but in the show it sounds like he says "nah" in a cute little-kid kind of voice)  
  
Zim: Thank you but irkans don't take any human garbage! (takes out laser sword thing, watch Tenchi Muyo the how Ryoko's sword looks like) Prepare to face your doom! (Then another crash in the wall appears and a bunch of kids come in from different parts of the world)  
  
Kids: (all zombie like)Where are our presents?! (they look like zombies ^_^)  
  
Zim: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE CANDY ZOMBIES!!!!!!!! come on gir,we must leave this horrid place!!! (They fly back to the base)  
  
Santa: O.O uhh.........here are your presents.  
  
Kids: (normal now) Yay!!! (they leave)  
  
Sants: It gets harder every year.  
  
Elf: yep  
  
*At Zim's*  
  
Zim: I hate christmas!  
  
Gir: Aww......don't be mean, cheer up.  
  
Zim: Humbug!  
  
THE END  
  
Well this is the end of the 1st pt. of this zode,if you wanna read the 2nd go on but I thank you for going this far ^_^ please review and please no flamers. On with the 2nd zode.  
  
Zim's Christmas  
  
It was December,it started to snow as Zim was walking to skool.  
  
Zim: What is this white fluff?  
  
(Then a snowflake falls on his hand and as it starts to melt Zim is screaming and running back ino the house/base.)  
  
Zim: It is evil,computer, what is this evil white fluff?  
  
Computer: Snow,frozen precipitation, or water if you will that falls from the sky.  
  
Zim: The water is back.  
  
*At Skool*  
  
Ms.Bitters: Then the parents say theres something called Santa so you misreable children will behavefor a year so you could get a present you don't deserve that will probably break since it's from the 99 cents store.  
  
Dib: Ms.Bitters?  
  
Ms.Bitters: What Dib?  
  
Dib: Where's Zim?  
  
Ms.Bitters: What do I look like a forune teller?  
  
(Then Zim comes into the classroom screaming and panting)  
  
Zim:Sorry I'm late, I uhhhh..............I overslept and had to walk my pet piranah.  
  
Ms.Bitters: Whatever, today class you will make x-mas lists hoping a fat man will come down your chimney to bring you gifts.  
  
*Bell Rings*  
  
Ms.Bitters: Now get out of here (if only skool was that short)  
  
*Zim's Base*  
  
Zim: (to Gir) I had to make this stupid list of things I would want from a human,the only things I want are a new G-Force and the destruction of Earth.  
  
Gir: I made a list too. (starts reading a list a mile long,literally) the end, what do you think?  
  
Zim: Let's see tomorrow  
  
*Next Day*  
  
(Zim wakes up by the sound of Gir screaming with joy of a new pig under the tree)  
  
Gir: How'd he know?  
  
Zim: Maybe cause everything on your list says: piggy, piggy, piggy, piggy...(and so on)  
  
THE END!  
  
ya that was a short zode,thanx for reading. please review and please no flamers. Hi Sidney! ^_^ Well Merry Christmas, Happy Hannakah,and Happy Qwanza to all!!! ^_^ Invader Nicole signing off.  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own Invader Zim :( 


End file.
